Broken heart
by Moonofthedarknight
Summary: This story continues where my deepest feelings ended. Everything turned back to normal, or hasn't it? What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Broken heart

chapter 1

Another feeling that can't be ignored. It's one of the hardest pain that there exists.

Pain of a broken heart. Some people don't understand it, but it hurts more then physical

pain. Maybe they don't understand cuz they never felt it themselves.

But I'll tell you about it. This story is about me, Bloom, and my love, Sky...:

As the rain fell, I looked out of my window. What happened didn't happen that long ago.

It only happened two months after the problem of the weird feeling.

It began to rain harder. Every drop I saw passing by, made the pain harder and unbearable.

I was slowly dying, dying inside from pain. The pain you gave me. I cried. I still was since

yesterday. That day you came walking to me. I ran to you and hugged you intense, but you

looked sad away. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Bloom..." he said with a sad voice.

"Yeah?" I asked with a lump in my throat. I was scared of what he was going to say.

I took my arms of him

"Bloom." he said once again, looking at me, "This isn't working."

"What isn't working?" I asked confused and scared.

"I... I'm breaking up with you." he said. The last few words he said cold.

I walked back. "Wh-Why?" I asked quietly. He looked away.

"WHY I ASKED!" I shouted with tears flowing down my face.

He walked away. I was shocked but I ran after him and pulled at his hand.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked crying.

He pulled his hand back. "Don't you understand?!" he shouted, "I don't love you anymore!"

He walked quickly away. I fell on my knees. His words were cutting through my heart like a

knife. He said it so simply. I couldn't believe it. I kept asking myself: "Why? Why did he

do this to me?!" As I was thinking about it, Flora came in and said: "Please go sleep. You

need your rest." I looked at her and nodded. I knew I wouldn't be able to get sleep anyway.

Just like I said I didn't sleep that night, I didn't care cuz I wasn't sleepy the next day.

Luckily we had a free day. The others were still sleeping and I left alfea and went to magix.

I thought maybe I would forget about sky there and focus my mind on something else.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I was wandering in the streets of Magix. It was almost afternoon. I walked to wherever my feet were bringing me. I was still thinking on the way he broke up with me. I walked tothe centre of magix, close to the fountain. There I kept standing still. I couldn't believe my eyes. There stood Sky. Sky with a-another girl! She had long blonde hair with black pigments in it. Her eyes were green. They looked each other in the eyes and I saw them hugging. I felt myself getting sick, like I had to vomit. Then I was so angry. I ran towards them. Sky didn't see me coming.

I pulled at him and shouted: "Did you leave me for her?!"

"Bloom, just leave." sky said cold.

"Sky, honey, who is she?" the girl asked.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her. Luckily for her sky came standing between us or I had smacked her.

"Bloom, don't follow me. It's over." he said and walked away.

"Fine just go!" I shouted to him with tears. People where looking at me, but I ignored them.

I took the bus and went back to Alfea. When I got back to our dorms, the other girls were sitting there. They knew what happened between me and sky.

"Where were you?" asked Stella.

"Oh, I was just in Magix." I replied.

I didn't tell them that I saw Sky. But I also wondered who that girl was. I couldn't believe sky left me for a girl like her. Who is she? What does she want? The day passed by slowly. Evening. Bed time. I was laying on my bed, still not sleepy. I couldn't believe I loved you. I gave you all my love, even from the bottom of my heart. I still love you, Sky but I know I can't anymore. The fire that burned 'cuz of your sweet words is gone, whipped out by you. When I saw you with that girl, you thorn my heart apart and all the pieces were shattered and nowhere to be found. You made a wound in my heart that cannot be easily healed. I hoped with time it would so I could move on. But your face was still haunting in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I decided to update, so here it is... I don't know what will happen... I haven't finished it yetXD lazy me... oh well enjoy so far!

* * *

chapter 3

It was morning so time to get up. Luckily we had another day no school. Later again I went to Magix. There i hoped to see Sky, but a part of me didn't want to. "What if I see him? What should I say? Will that girl be with him?" haunted through my mind. I did see the girl, but not sky. I followed her. I wanted to know what she was up to. There were a lot of people and I thought that I would lose track of her. She went into an alley and strangely it was the same one where I met the trix for the first time. She was talking to somebody through a holowatch but I couldn't see a face. "Ashley," said the person, "How's the mission going?"

"Very good, sir." replied she. "He's falling into our trap."

"Excellent."

"He?" I thought, "Oh no! Sky!" I wanted to run away but I kicked against a garbage bin. I was sure the girl heard me and thought how stupid I could be. Luckily there was a cat in the garbage can that jumped out of it.

"It's nothing, sir." said Ashley, "It was just a stupid cat."

I was so relieved and quickly ran out of there. Now I knew what to do. I had to find Sky no matter how. I had to tell him about Ashley. About the fact that she's only using him.

I transformed and flew towards red fountain. I had to face him. Luckily I knew the way there. I have once sneaked in before. I had been there before and I knew where his room was. I walked... no actually more ran to it. I was really tired when I arrived at his chamber. I knocked and a voice said: "Who's there?" I had no idea what to tell him. "It's Ashley." I said, trying to make my voice sound like her.

"Come inside." he said.

I opened the door. He sat on his bed. He only wore a pair of trousers while his upper body was naked. He turned around.

"You!" he shouted shocked and angry, "What are you doing here?!"

"Sky." I said, "You have to listen to me."

"No! Get out of here!"

"You're only being used by Ashley!"

"Liar!"

I didn't get why he didn't believe me. She really had him under her control.

"If you won't leave, will be forced to use my weapons against you, Bloom."

Shocked I looked at him. "Would he really do that?" I wondered. I couldn't believe it. It was like he forgot all our time together, our love, our... everything.

"Fine!" I shouted, "I'll go."

When I left I got overwhelmed by loneliness. I think I had never felt so lonely before in my entire life. It felt like nobody can help me and nobody can understand me. Even if I'm surrounded by people, they can't give me the warm sharing like others do. But even though my friends try to give me that feeling, it just didn't work...


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Since yesterday I decided to go on a search for Ashley. She was the reason I felt down and sad. She was the one who gave me those lost feelings. It felt like an icing wind that was slicing through me, I was waiting for the sun that would warmly embrace, which may never come again. by now, I knew I had to do something. I couldn't let that girl get my boyfriend! I wouldn't let him get taken away from me without a fight. I didn't care what would happen to me, as long as he's free from the spell. He had to be spelled! Only thing was, I had no idea how to prove it.

3 days had past since I last saw him. Those days were like hell. I couldn't stop thinking about Sky. I tried my best not to think about him, but nothing worked. My friends were even more worried. They were talking to me, trying to cheer me up, but my thoughts were too far away fro them to reach. A day ago I even got the idea to commit suicide. But I completely ignored it. I tried to soothe myself by thinking: "Who else will save him?"

I knew that, if this would carry on, it would get too heavy, so in the end, I might have done it anyway… I was in my room, trying to catch some sleep. Flora wasn't sleeping as well. She sat right up in her bed and asked: "So… How have you been?" Wrong question Flora!

I didn't reply. Trying to make me look asleep.

"I know you're awake, sweety. You have to talk about it, else it'll get worse."

I wanted to say "I know" but as hard as I tried, my lips didn't want to move and for the sentence.

"Guess you aren't awake after all. Goodnight."

I wished her a nice sleep too and tried to get a hold of mine. How hard I even tried, it flew further and further away.

The next morning I got up really early. The whole school was still sleeping. On my bare feet I walked to the garden. I don't know why, I just felt like going to it. I made my first step on the wet grass. It felt cold but nice. It was like it cooled down my sorrow. And together with my sorrow, so did my anger. Those two feelings were always together. I don't know how long I stayed there. I left when I noticed that my feet were turning blue. So, it must have been pretty long. After I got in, I took a warm shower. I hope it could wash everything away. Too bad that it doesn't work like that. I just stood there with my head up and eyes closed. Time passed by. Minutes crawled slowly away. I didn't say or did anything just standing, but I had one thing in mind. I now was determined to stop Ashley and save Sky. I was sure she had done something and I would let her pay. I would do anything even run away. Whatever it would take me. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself. It was 5 AM, I noticed that when I looked at the watch. Nobody would wake up the upcoming hour, so I had time to stake some stuff with me. Yeah, I was about to start my search for Ashley. After I packed stuff in my backpack, I left a note for the girls. I told them not go searching for me, but I was sure they would. Anyway, I left. I thought about the first time I saw her. That was in Magix. There were no busses at this time so I walked through the forest. It would take some time, but I didn't care. I think I walked for an hour, maybe more, maybe less. Until I finally reached the Lake Fortress of Light. It was a mysterious lake where once my older sister daphne lived, deep at the bottom in a cave. It was quite foggy and the mist was low. It was just like the fog was dacning on the soft water that didn't change of form. It's a mysterious lake and at the bottom in a cave, my older sister, daphne, once lived.

It took me a long time to reach magix, but I finally arrived there. I was pretty hungry, I must admit, but food didn't had that much taste anymore. Actually it had taste, but it never reached my senses. I knew I had to move on. The girls aren't stupid and they would searh for me in Magix for sure. I went back to the alley where I found out that she's a liar. Nobody was there. I decided to head back to the square where I first saw Sky and her together. Nothing as well. I was kind of starting to lose hope. I had no idea where to continue further. Meanwhile I sat on the edge of the fountain there. Suddenly I automatically jumped off it. I spotted her. the girl I've been looking for. Ashley…


End file.
